imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Ralph Hankars
Ralph Jacob Hankars (October 14, 1942 — March 15, 1996) was an actor known for his roles in the Greyhampton Hollow Road film series (1971-1975) and the film Dead Matt (1984). Hankars's last film role was in 1995's Division 514, and his last television role was in a 1996 episode of Great Hill Folks. Early life Hankars was born on October 14, 1942, to Gregory and Delilah Hankars. He grew up on his parents' land, and he attended school with actors Zonie Schultz and Mark Westcutt-Dealser. He graduated from high school in 1960. Career 1967-1969 Hankars began his acting career in 1967, starring in a low-budget film with actor Grey DuGrame. In 1968, Hankars appeared in the low-budget film Feulaug Hills, which also starred DuGrame. He was a recurring cast member on the show Ranford Road in 1968 and 1969. 1970s Hankars rose to fame in the early 1970s, playing Abraham Mangden in the film Greyhampton Hollow Road. He reprised his role in 1972, for the film Greyhampton Hollow Road II, and again for the 1974 film Greyhampton Hollow Road III and the 1975 film Greyhampton Hollow Road IV. In 1976, he appeared in an episode of the sitcom Westfield Nights as a crazed thief named Hal Kazanthon, who was eventually arrested by Chief Sedgwick, played by the late Steve Plessy. In 1977, he guest starred in the sitcom Tempora Family as a college professor. He next starred in the 1978 film Thunder in Koplas Valley with Seth Khalid and Donald Cheuter. In 1979, Hankars was considered for a role in the film Uselessville, but he turned it down. 1980s Hankars began the 1980s with a starring role in the 1980 film 478. He then went on to play an airplane pilot in the 1981 film The Flight to John Zonapath, for which he won two awards. In 1983, Hankars was cast in the film O'Corryll's Hill as Brian O'Corryll. He won one award for his role in the film. He then went on to have a supporting role in the 1984 film Dead Matt, which also starred the late Simeon Stallett. In 1985, Hankars teamed up with Dragoonish actor Patrick Mangden in the Dragoonish film Cutra Twister. In 1986, he starred in another Dragoonish film, The Prescaderna Politicians, which also starred Mangden. In the late 1980s, Hankars played a police officer named Jonas Paters in Paters's Squad (1987), a masked criminal in Posleepi Gang (1988), and a trucker in Road 68 to Voux Paz (1989). 1990s In 1991, Hankars teamed up with Tempora Family actress Paulene Shorter for the film The Feuding Westcutts. Two years later, he played father to Wayne Duffalia in the film My Life Coach Is Extremely Strict. After a year away from the camera, Hankars returned to star in the film Division 514. Hankars's last role came in 1996, when he guest starred in the animated sitcom Great Hill Folks. Selected filmography Below is a list of selected films and television series in which Ralph Hankars appeared. Television Film Personal life Hankars was married to Ellen Parkaneo and had three offspring, Ralph Paul (b. 1977), Stella (b. 1979), and Nathan (b. 1981). Hankars was a smoker from 1973 to 1977. When not working on set, Hankars liked to be at home watching films he starred in and hang out with his wife and children. In 1981, Hankars was pulled over after driving 80 miles an hour in a 65-mph zone, and issued a speeding ticket. He payed the fine the next week. Death Shortly after wrapping up work on an episode of Great Hill Folks on March 12, 1996, Hankars began complaining about aches and pains all over his body. A friend on set told him that it was nothing serious, and Hankars went home to rest. The next day, he complained about experiencing the symptoms of a heart attack. His wife rushed him to a nearby hospital, where doctors told him he was having a heart attack. On March 15, Hankars's wife, daughter, and sons visited him in the hospital. An ailing Hankars told them that he was not going to live to see the next day, and turned out to be correct. He died at 2:11 p.m. on March 15, 1996. He was 53 years old. Hankars's funeral was held in June of 1996, and many of his co-stars, including Marge Carres (My Life Coach Is Extremely Strict), Paulene Shorter (Tempora Family, The Feuding Westcutts), and Simeon Stallett (Dead Matt), attended. Hankars Hankars Hankars Category:Humans Category:Males